Caleb Haas
|home: = Chevy Chase, Maryland|affiliation = * Federal Bureau of Investigation|occupation = * Law student at UC Berkeley * Former FBI agent * Former NAT at Quantico|gender: = Male|hair_color: = Blond|eye_color: = Blue|portrayed_by: = Graham Rogers|first_appearance: = Run|latest_appearance: = MHORDER|latest_mention: = RESISTANCE|relatives: = *Claire Haas (mother) *Clay Haas (brother) *Cassandra Haas (sister) *Clayton Haas (father) †|allies = *Shelby Wyatt *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Will Olsen *Brandon Fletcher *Iris Chang *Miranda Shaw *Claire Haas *Clay Haas *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *Maxine Griffin *Natalie Vasquez † *Simon Asher † *Drew Perales †|enemies: = *The Collaborators *Eric Packer † *Liam O'Connor † *Henry Roarke †|romances: = *Shelby Wyatt (ex-girlfriend)}} started off as a NAT, but after failing all of their tests on his first and second day, he became an analyst. Later in the training at Quantico, he was reinstated as a NAT trainee. After the graduation ceremony in Yes, he becomes an FBI agent. Sometime later, he resigns from the Bureau and commences law study at the University of California, Berkeley. He is portrayed by Graham Rogers. Character Biography Caleb Haas is the black sheep of a family with an FBI legacy that runs deep. Caleb came to Quantico with a lot to prove. And while that chip on his shoulder may spark the occasional moment of insecurity or honesty, Caleb is otherwise all bluster. A wisecracker, Caleb is as funny as he is frustrating. And nobody knows that better than Shelby Wyatt, who Caleb taunts mercilessly, but only because he’s masking affections that could give way to romance. Caleb has a way of getting inside people’s heads, and in his first week at Quantico that talent yields a deadly result. From his time at Quantico to the days after the Grand Central bombing, Caleb goes from an immature, incompetent brat to a cool, collected professional brat at the top of his FBI game. Unfortunately for Alex, in the wake of the Grand Central bombing, Caleb may ultimately prove to be one of the biggest obstacles between Alex and her freedom. Description Caleb Haas was an FBI trainee who originally flunked out of Quantico as an agent but was brought back to train as an analyst and then reinstated as an agent-trainee again. At the age of 17, he joined a cult called Sistemics but his father pulled him out. During his time at Quantico, he used the name Mark Raymond in an undercover operation to infiltrate Sistemics, in an operation coordinated with his father to lure out Sistemics' leader and Kentucky bombing suspect, Dan Berlin. Prior to the Grand Central bombing, Caleb was stationed as an analyst in San Diego but requested a transfer to New York. During the Command Center bombing, his father saved his life before he died when the building fell on him. As a result, Caleb became a drug addict and his mother locked him up in her home so he would not affect her election chances. Caleb left with Alex and he went through withdrawal, with Alex and Shelby's help. He later helped track down the mastermind of the terrorist bombings in New York, who was turned out to be his former instructor at the FBI Academy, Liam O'Connor. Eight months after the publicity of Simon's death and Liam's treachery, Shelby mentioned to Alex and Ryan, over a private dinner, that he resigned from the Bureau and commenced study at a law school in UC Berkeley. In the aftermath of the hostage crisis in New York, it was revealed that Caleb vacated in Tulum, Mexico prior to visiting his mother and brother in Washington, D.C. Later, Caleb agrees to a living arrangement with his brother at Camp Peary. Caleb helps the team with their mission in order to expose the collaborators who were indirectly associated with the hostage crisis event. After the mission ends, he goes back to UCB to continue his studies. Trivia *He shares the same birthday as Graham Rogers. *He previously lived in Chevy Chase, Maryland. ** In his adolescent years, he went to Sidwell Friends School. * He comes from a wealthy and affluent family. *He is the son of Claire Haas and Clayton Haas. ** He has a brother named Clay Haas and a sister named Cassandra Haas. *He survived the Command Center bombing after his father saved him. *He is a former addict of heroin. *He is a former boyfriend of Shelby Wyatt. *During his teenage years, Caleb was recruited to be a member of the cult organization called Sistemics. *In Clear, his Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that he is a dynamo type. *After the graduation ceremony in Yes, he becomes an FBI agent. **Sometime later, he resigns from his position within the Bureau and pursues a career in law. *In Kudove, Shelby mentioned that he enrolled at Berkeley Law School. *In KUMONK, it was revealed that he was vacating in Tulum, Mexico prior to visiting his mother and brother in Washington, D.C. During his visit, he gets into a brief physical fight with his brother Clay Haas. Later, Caleb agrees to a living arrangement with his brother at Camp Peary. *In MHORDER, Caleb helped the team with their mission in order to expose the collaborators associated with 2018 Hostage Crisis. Sometime later, he had to go back to UC Berkeley to continue his studies. Appearances Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Haas Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Former Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Former FBI Agents Category:Former FBI Recruits Category:Hackers Category:Featured Articles